1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper recoilable dispenser and more particularly pertains to a new paper dispensing apparatus for preventing paper from unraveling from the roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a paper recoilable dispenser is known in the prior art. More specifically, a paper recoilable dispenser heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,163; 3,770,221; 5,762,285 5,076,510; 5,415,357; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,518.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new paper dispensing apparatus. The inventive device includes a pair of bracket members adapted to be securely mounted to a wall structure; and also includes a first tubular member either being securely mounted to the bracket members or having bracket mounting members which are securely mounted to the bracket member, the first tubular member having grooves at the ends thereof and also having two opposed holes extending in the side wall to either side of the first tubular member; and further includes a second tubular member rotatably mounted about the first tubular member and having a pair of annular flanges extending inwardly and at the ends thereof and being rotatably received in the grooves, the first tubular member also having a pair of opposed holes extending in the side wall to either side thereof; and also includes a paper roll engagement member being securely mounted about the second tubular member and having a pair of opposed holes extending in the side wall and to either side thereof; and further includes an elastic member extended through the holes for recoiling the second tubular member after paper has been dispensed from the roll of paper.
In these respects, the paper dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing paper from unraveling from the roll.